Many years, many memories
by sweetnothingshappen
Summary: Tells the story of Albus and Minerva's love starting from awkward feeling up to modern day. Is rated T for later on. Please review first ever fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Albus Or Minerva they are the fantastic work of JK and so is their world. I a however going against pottermore and harrywiki so that Minerva was born on Oct 25th 1925. She also never married whats his name and yes i know Albus should be gay but everyone knows how these ADMM's work!

Late September 1969

Minerva sighed. She had lost chess for the first time in weeks. The old man was staring into the fire, Minerva knew the expression well. She had known him for nearly 20 years. The old man had gone from being a simple mentor to her best friend. She knew who his thoughts were turning to. He would be up long after she left. They had discussed many things over the years but there was one subject that was rarely touched upon. Minerva had only heard about Albus and Grindelwald maybe 3 or 4 times. Each time Albus's tongue had been loosened by a very large firewhiskey. The look he had though suggested that he was thinking about him and all the pain he had caused. She knew that the best thing for her to do was to leave quietly and let his thoughts die with the fire.

Just as she had made it halfway across the room, he looked up." Minerva why did you come back to teach at Hogwarts?" The old man had been trying to come up with a way of asking this question for weeks. His voice was quiet but carried across to where his deputy stood. She had not turned at first thinking he was only going to say good night. She swung on her heels "What did you?"

"You heard what I said."He looked at her directly now, his eyes glistening in the fire. "I said why did you come back Minerva?"His voice didn't falter even when Minerva shook her head.

"I…I.. I'm sorry professor I really must leave." Minerva hadn't called her friend that since the end of her final year. He looked hurt but she left knowing that she would crumple if she didn't. Albus had struck her when she was least prepared, at her weakest. She turned and walked out leaving the poor man wondering how he would ever crack Minerva. She had never let her guard down other than when they spoke of the last days of her final year.

The tone of her voice had told him that she had lost something very dear to her. He remembered those days. She had been bright and happy up until the last few weeks. Then she changed grew distant from him. He guessed that she had fallen for a boy and had her heart crushed. Poor Minerva he thought.

* * *

><p>-Minerva decided not to return to Albus's study for a late night chat after his question. Instead she avoided him at meal times and in the corridor. He was more keen to see her. So he would watch from behind a corner as she taught first years how to do the basics. There was a touch of sadden in her voice and she had begun to lecture tow pupils about the dangers of transfiguration. She had never had such a severe look on her face and Albus knew how much he had upset her. He decided to make it up to her. Tonight we will have a game of chess, he decided as he glided back to his office.<p>

* * *

><p>-That dinner he waited until Minerva was sitting next to him. She had the same expression as she had when he asked her that question. He passed her a small piece of parchment.<p>

Meet me tonight, I really do miss you beating me at chess.  
>Albus<p>

She didn't read the note in front of him but instead left the table and read it once she was safely in her study. She lay the note down at her side. The pain of losing him the first time had been once too many. For the first time in several years she began to relive that awful pain.

_It was only two more weeks. She kept telling herself that. Two more weeks and she would never have to see him again. Albus had told her all about Grindelwald's power. She had made her decision to become an auror to fight him. After telling Albus he became mad and told her to grow up and think of her future. She had thought of it as a way of staying close but his disgust had made her reconsider her feelings for him. She knew that he could never love her and she gave up on being anything more than a simple witch to him._

A single tear slipped down her cheek at the memory of that day. He had never been as angry as that again. No matter what a pupil did it didn't bring out that fire within his eyes. She decided that she still couldn't go; it would be just too hard to tell the truth. Instead she changed into her tabby cat form and slipped away into the night. The moon gave her a clear path down to black lake. She perched on a favourite rock and began to bask in the moonlight.

Meanwhile up in the castle, Albus was concerned when Minerva did not appear, he had expected to see her. He waited until he heard 11 soft chimes and he knew that his dear would not come. As he went to his bed, he stole a glance out the window. There down by black lake he saw a tiny silhouette of a dog, no it was still too small and then he saw that it was a little cat.

Minerva knew she should be getting back it was late and she had classes starting early tomorrow. Ahh she thought this was a nice escape; maybe I should do it more often. She jumped off the rock and sprinted back to her quarters hoping no one saw her. No one did but as Dumbledore lay in his bed that night, he wondered how he could win her over.

* * *

><p>-The Halloween feast was fast approaching. Albus had watched every night since seeing the silhouette. He knew that there had to be a way to grab Minerva's attention. Then he remembered a muggle song he had played to her only a few months before. Her birthday was also coming up and he knew that if he had any chance it would be on her birthday. So he set about finding the record and his old record player so that he could surprise her.<p>

Minerva hadn't been excited for her birthday. Another year older and although she was a very young witch, she still felt that she was aging with every day. So when her birthday came she expected so major surprise.

Albus ignored her at breakfast. She felt this was odd for even him. He had been trying in recent weeks to get her to talk by offering a smile. Today there was nothing. She had received a small card and gift from her mother. Her father had not been in the best of health but she was not to worry. The gift was a small necklace. She briefly looked at her gifts from other people before storming to her classroom. She walked in and closed the door with her back to it. Her whole body was shaking. No one saw her upset, never. She brushed her robes down before focusing on her desk. Sitting there was an old gramophone. It began to play once she got close enough. The song was one that she remembered but couldn't remember who she had heard it with she began to listen to the lyrics;

_Tell me the thoughts that surround you_

_I want to look inside your head, yes I do_

_And remember just who you are, then go and forget me forever but I know you still bear the star deep inside, yes you do_

_I know where you go when you're alone in your bed_

_I know the thoughts that surround because I can look inside your head_

Then it jolted her memory. Dumbledore. She looked at the note sitting beside it

Meet me tonight after dinner at your usual hiding spot. I will explain all  
>Albus<p>

She listened as the song started again. That man. How could he have thought of it. She was broken from her thoughts by the door handle being wangled. She heard a familiar voice. Minerva let me in!

She quickly muttered "alohamora". Poppy waltzed in her smile telling that she was here to wish Minerva the very best birthday. The two had been friends for years. She was the only person who had ever known about her feelings for her old professor and she planned to keep it that way. She gave her a hug and noticed that Minerva had been shielding a gramophone. "So who gave you this? Is it not an old piece of junk?"

The smile across Minerva's face told all. "It was Albus wasn't it." Poppy was delighted to see her friend so happy. She remembered a similar Min just after she had first managed to change into her animagus form." So what else did he do?" Poppy wanted her friend to be happy and knew that he had been trying fervently to apologise to Minerva.

"He wants to meet me tonight that's all." She didn't want to get herself excited if this would turn out to be nothing.

* * *

><p>-Albus made his way down to the black lake hoping that his clever plan would pay off. He came down just as a tabby cat turned to face the castle. He knew for sure though that this was not any old pet but more the person he had been waiting to see for weeks. She jumped off the rock and allowed him to sit down before settling herself on his lap. She sat there and listened as he told her why he had asked the question. Albus was shocked at how quiet she was. Her quick temper was surprisingly subdued.<p>

"I'm sorry that I ever made you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to know why you came back after defeating Grindelwald with me. You could have been one of the finest aurors to have ever lived. Instead you came back to teaching here even after our final argument." Albus's head suddenly dipped as the cat saw his shame. She purred contently. He carried on, "I just never wanted to lose you, I have lost everyone who has ever meant anything to me and the idea of losing you was just too much." She climbed of his lap and transformed back into her usual self.

"Well Albus I would have hoped that you didn't I was one of your most valuable pupils". He gazed up at her.

"Come back and keep an old man company, I think we need to talk some feelings over in private."She couldn't have agreed more as they turned and headed towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

March 1970

The Easter break was one that that Minerva had always looked forward to. The three short days gave her a welcome break before the exams started. It also gave the students sitting the exams the important time to study. Every year she would return home and spend the short holiday in Caithness. This year was more important than most as her father had been ill recently and Minerva knew that no wizard goes on forever.

She sat pondering this as breakfast was in full swing. Albus had started the breakfast but had disappeared, so she knew that she could ponder as long as she liked. Things had improved since her birthday, the late night chess sessions had resumed. Although Albus was a modern thinker he still had the staunch idea of courting and wooing a girl slowly. This had some advantages though. Not a single member of staff or pupil knew of their relationship. Except one friend did- Poppy. The two of them had been friends for years since starting Hogwarts. She was sitting down to the other side of the table. Her conversation with Hagrid was either going splendidly or awful... the look on Poppy's face meant she wasn't quite sure. It was then that the headmaster reappeared. "So Professor Slughorn how are the slytherins today?"

He would talk like this most mornings, the same questions, and the same answers. Minerva thought about how long it had taken for their first kiss.

_It was a couple of weeks before Christmas when she arrived for their nightly meeting. Albus greeted her with wide arms before pointing one up to the sprig of mistletoe above their heads.  
>"Oh Albus I don't know", She was still nervous<br>"Well I do know", Albus gave her a gentle peck on the lips. Her face flushed a rosy colour._

She smiled as she remembered. There was also the first kiss of 1970 that they shared. This however was a tradition, they had been doing it since she had come back to teach.

She was still smiling as Sybil asked for the pitcher of pumpkin juice directly below her noise. She had to repeat herself a couple of times before Minerva heard her. She gave her a strange dozy look, one that she had never seen before Minerva face flipped into her usual professor gaze. "Thank you Minerva".

* * *

><p>-Albus had arranged to have a bottle of fire whiskey between Him and Minerva. The fire was lit but he knew that in a couple of weeks it would not need to be lit even at night. The two drams were poured just as he heard "Lemony squishiny". Minerva appeared her face lighting up when she saw him. Take your bun out, it makes you look old."<p>

"I like it though and I am old Albus, I'm not 17 anymore." She suddenly stopped smiling thinking of her Da. She fell into one of the wing-backed chairs by the fire. Albus could tell that it was still bothering her. "You could leave early to go see him, I could cover your newt and owl classes maybe ask some others to do a bit of cover?"

"No, it's only a few more days. It's not just that. I was thinking I'll miss you." Minerva blushed, she still struggled to be completely open with him. "I know my dear, which is why I was thinking I'll come with you."

This hadn't been what she was expecting at all. "Oh Albus don't be so silly you don't need to come. I'm a big girl you know." She was beginning to get angry. "I don't need protecting."

"I didn't think that my dear more that I would like to meet your family that's all." He chuckled as she sat back down." If that would not be of any major inconvenience".

She shook her head. "Well then, I guess I better look out my nice trunk".

* * *

><p>The last day of term was upon them as the magical couple prepared to apparate as soon as the children left. For the first time in many years no one wanted to stay over for Easter. It was the holiday that many spent with friends rather than family. Albus was glad to get away. He felt the box in his pocket and knew that he had done everything right so far, could he not just make it through this hurdle.<p>

As the last pupil ran past eager to get home he walked up to his deputy. "I know that you're there. Give me five minutes." She didn't even turn to look at him but hurried towards her quarters. The small trunk was sitting with her travelling cloak. Before she left she quickly took out the pins that held her bun up. There, she now looked more like Min. She hurried off knowing that the sooner she got there the more time she had with her father.

Albus was gazing out over the grounds. He was looking out over the hills thinking of all the adventures that lay ahead of him. He suddenly felt a small tap on his shoulder. The smile that greeted him reassured him that he was making the right decision. "My lady, shall we walk together?"

-The wind had whipped their faces until their cheeks and ears were raw red. The apparition had been simple. They landed as planned and began to walk towards the imposing house. Albus had been once to this house, in the summer. It had been alive and bright but now it was dark and imposing. He could see that there was at least two fires on. He looked down at the content witch at his side. For the first time in weeks he could walk and hold her hand without fear of being spotted by colleagues or pupils. She smiled at him and with her hair down this was the real Minerva.

They came up to the heavy wooden doors. Minerva gave three chaps before it was opened by a woman in her early sixties. "My little Min", she grabbed her daughter and keep her in a tight embrace, whispering, "welcome home sweetheart" into Minerva's thick ebony hair until she saw the headmaster standing awkwardly at Minerva's side. "Albus, we didn't realise, how are you?"  
>The startled look on her face told him that his girlfriend had decided not to tell her parents.<p>

As they entered Albus looked up seeing a woman who looked almost identical to his partner. "Minerva who is that, she could be your twin?" he saw that the only difference was her nose. "Oh that was my mother's grandmother, Minerva." Albus had heard stories about this incredible witch.  
>"Ahhh now I see where you get your talent."<p>

* * *

><p>- "Father!" Minerva ran to the man lying in the mahogany bed. He lifted his head slightly to acknowledge her arrival. Minerva my baby girl he croaked before he began to splutter and cough. His wife soothed him giving him a small sip of water. "I hear you brought a friend lass, is it who I think it is?"<p>

"Yes, he's settling in right now." Minerva could see a glint in his eye only for a second before his cough kicked in. "Send him in once he's ready- I want to have a quiet word with him". Her father's chest was heaving as she struggled to talk. She knew that the sooner Albus spoke with him the quicker she would get to see her father again.

* * *

><p>-Albus knocked before hearing the delicate voice of Mrs McGonagall's accent. He walked in, feeling like a school boy about to get a scolding. He took the seat that Minerva's mother offered and she left saying something about fixing dinner. The man in the bed began to speak, his words strained. So...Albus-s I can guess what yer here lad. Ya want to marry her don't you?" The old man sunk back into his pillow and saw as Albus relaxed.<p>

The question had been a lot easier than Albus had ever expected. He began to talk though knowing that Mr McGonagall may need more persuasion. "I love your daughter with all my heart and I promise that I will do all I can to protect her. I know that I am older than you would want that I live far too dangerous a life and I cannot offer her much but I promise that I will always put her first. I will never hurt her." He looked at the wise old man.

"Come here son" He beckoned Albus over. "I would have given you it any day*cough* she's loved you for years and she seems to think very highly of you in her letters. Speak to her mother; go bring my daughter back she wants to say a proper goodbye." Albus was shocked at the man's willingness of death. He knew though where Minerva got her steely resilience from. He thanked him and left to get his soon to be fiancée.

* * *

><p>-Minerva's father became weaker and weaker until on Easter Sunday he began to ask for his children and wife. He slipped away at midday. Albus saw the woman cry for the first time. She then closed her eyes and straightened out her black dress. He was gone and Minerva knew that nothing could fill the hole. Her Da had understood her better than her mother and the two had been very close. Her mother sat there not wanting to let go. She had known for several months that he would go soon but the pain that she felt was so unbearable. Minerva would stay until the funeral and then return to the school. Albus knew that he should go back but part of him felt that Minerva needed him more. She may not have been showing it but she was devastated. There was a comforting hand on her shoulder and she felt that it was going to get better.<p>

* * *

><p>- Albus stayed for the funeral. He had decided he couldn't leave her. Horace would cover for him while he was away. The day was dark and the harsh northern winds crept up on every attendant. Minerva's father was to be sent out on a burning barge into the North Sea like his forefathers- the Vikings. She stood on the beach watching her brothers push it off as the flames quickly engulfed the coffin. She did not cry though. Albus knew that no matter what she would not cry- she was after all a Gryffindor and she was the bravest witch he had ever known.<p>

* * *

><p>- The second day back at Hogwarts brought with it the return of the headmaster and his deputy. Minerva had barely spoken to Albus after the funeral and he had been carefully trying to pick the right moment to ask her. He knew that it would take weeks for Minerva to be ready to pick up where they had left off. He would wait even if it took months.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

March 1972

Albus had stopped carrying the ring around two months before. Minerva had become distant and threw herself into her work after her father's death. Their chess matches were still happening, but their relationship had stalled. Minerva couldn't bear to kiss him or even sit on the sofa beside him. Albus had been patient but knew that Minerva couldn't handle a relationship. It was the worst thing about her father's death, part of her had died along with him. So for now the little box lay in his top drawer.

Minerva was dreading this Easter. Her father's death had hit her harder than she thought it would. She hadn't cried or anything but her whole attitude towards her pupils had changed. She was still fair but was less leinant with the rules. She had become known as a formidable teacher who shouldn't be crossed. There was one person in her life though that had been incredibly patient- Albus. She knew that he was tired of waiting but he never showed it. She had let him share the settee a couple of weeks ago and the atmosphere had softened. She had been planning to pick things back up for a while and although she knew that she had to be careful to not overstep the mark, but allowing Albus a small peck would be okay would it not?

That night Minerva picked up her third year marking and headed for Dumbledore's office. She knew that no one would suspect a thing after all the headmaster and his deputy had been having these meetings for years. She smiled as she thought of the smile on Albus's face when she let him have that kiss. He greeted her and handed her a small dram. She smiled and prompted to the fire "Why don't we sit down, I've had a horrendous day". Albus saw the stack of papers in her arms and understood. "Of course my dear take a seat".

He sat down and she sat next to his chest. His steady heartbeat was comforting and he had been one of the few to ever see her cry. His beard acted as the perfect cushion and he began to unpin her raven locks. "So why your day was so bad?" He knew that she would relax as soon as she got it out of her system. She began to tell him all about the mess that a third year had made during her class- he ended up in the hospital wing- and how she was sick of Poppy asking if her classes were safe. Albus knew that there was something else. She turned and looked deep into his eyes. He leant down towards her lips, all the time waiting for her to pull away but for the first time she didn't. She kissed back and smiled at the surprised look on his face. "Oh Albus stop looking so pleased". He chuckled and knew that Minerva did still love him. However he knew that this would be far enough for both of them right now and he knew that his plan for the holidays would say all this perfectly.

It was the first night of the holidays and because of the five pupils staying at school Albus had asked Minerva to stay. She wanted to refuse but after writing to her mother who told her to stay, she said she would. Her Mother had already been asked by Albus to make sure she didn't come home. The first night just so happened to be a full moon and Albus had decided that tonight he would show Minerva the stars. She arrived at his office expecting maybe a walk down to the black lake. Instead Albus ushered her to a door. "Now dear, follow me I have a surprise for you".

She came up to the Astronomy tower. "Albus why are we here?" He pointed to the moon. It was huge and she then looked in the telescope. A large constellation surrounding the moon looked like a spider web. Before she could take her eyes away she saw it really said-_ I love you_. She turned around and there was Albus kneeling on one knee. In one hand there was a dark navy blue box. He opened it to reveal a silver ring with a deep sapphire stone set in the centre.

Minerva gasped. She had never seen such a beautiful ring. "Albus..i..i don't know what to say". She hadn't been expecting this. Yes they had rekindled their romance but she didn't realise that they were heading in this direction. The man in front of her was pouring his heart out and she could only think of her Da and her career. She thought of being Mrs Dumbledore, losing her independence. Then she saw the man who she trusted with everything, who had tried so hard to woo her and who was her best friend. If she loved any man then it was Albus Dumbledore. "So what do you say min? My knees won't hold out for ever". She laughed at this and took his hand. She lead him over to look down at the quiet ground. "You know I will always love you Albus…"Her voice trailed off she was unsure about how to finish the sentence. I just don't know".

"Your father said you might have been hesitant." He knew that this was a risky strategy but Minerva hadn't run away so he knew that he could keep going. "he would want you to live your life, you know that, I asked him before he died whether I could marry you or not." Minerva saw how cruel she had been, self-consumed in her grief, that had been two years ago. "I told him that I loved you and although I may not be young, or lead the safest live but I will always try to keep you safe and love you unconditionally always." Minerva now had tears forming, but she looked up and knew that she only had one answer. "Yes".


	4. Chapter 4

August 1972

They had decided to get married that summer after the engagement. It was due to the idea of going on honeymoon and the only time of the year that would allow for that was early August. Minerva had begun preparing for it not long after they got engaged. There was of course the difficult decision of whether or not to tell the staff. Albus felt that telling the staff was important but he knew that his fiancée was less keen. "I'm not sure Albus, what would everyone say about us?"

"Minerva McGonagall- how can you say such a thing, you are a Gryffindor my dear or am I sadly mistaken?" She gave him the dirtiest look she could before breaking into a smile. That was one of the major problems of being engaged. She couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't stop as she wrote to her mother telling her or to her brothers. She also couldn't stop when she showed poppy her ring. They had spoken about getting wedding rings but felt it would compromise the secret and so Albus suggest that she wear hers as a necklace.

The wedding was to take place at Minerva's family home. She didn't finalise on her dress until the last week of term. They also were trying to decide where to go on their honeymoon. "Rome, Athens, Paris?" Albus then came up with his most ingenious plan yet. "How about we spend it at your family's cottage over on Iona?" The island would be perfectly suited to them and they could whatever they pleased for one glorious week before returning to Hogwarts to get ready for the next year. Minerva was exhausted by the time she arrived at her mother's home. The last week of term had been the usual high spirited celebration it normally was. She had noticed also that her popularity had soared due to her smile appearing more.

The day before the wedding, Minerva's mother took her aside. "Minerva I have a special gift from your father and me. I know it's not much but we always kept it for you". She took her over to a large wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful lace trimmed 1920s style dress. She recognised the detail instantly and gasped at how it fell. It was stunning. "I know it was mine but your father wanted you to wear it and you've been struggling to find a dress so if you want it… it yours." She handed it to her as Minerva nodded her head slowly. She ran a finger over the tiny beads.

"I think I should try it on but I really could do with some help Ma". She could tell her mother was holding back the tears as she followed her up the staircase to Minerva's room. The dress fitted perfectly. It was just long enough and the shape suited her long elegant legs. The pure ivory sparkled against her ebony hair. With shaking hands she smoothed out the silk and pulled the veil over her face. Minerva's mother struggled now even more to hold back her tears. Soon great sobs were escaping her lips as Minerva turned to comfort her. "It's fine. I'm alright, you just look so beautiful in that dress."

The final preparations were made as the wedding cake was iced complete with mini bride and bride groom. The chairs were laid out, the dance floor clear. That night, Minerva slipped out of her room tip toeing down the corridor to knock on a great oak door. The man who answered it, at first wondered who it could be, before slipping out, linking arms with her and creeping down towards the door. They snuck out into the vast peat hills before coming down to the roaring North Sea. "Imagine it tomorrow night we'll be husband and wife". Albus saw in Minerva's eyes a sparkle. Her hair was gently blowing in the wind. "yes I suppose we will be, professor Dumbledore". He chuckled. " Of course Miss McGonagall". The joke had been one that they used for everything. Minerva stopped laughing though- she knew that there was something she had to ask her betrothed before the wedding. " What will my name be from now on?". The question had been playing with her mind for weeks, Albus had considered it but it was not his highest priority. "well if we're keeping our marriage secret maybe becoming Mrs Dumbledore wouldn't be appropriate. How about staying to Minerva McGonagall? You'll keep your independence and no one will suspect a thing." As relief flooded into Minerva's face she smiled as her soon to be husband had tackled one of her biggest problems with their marriage

The morning came with the sun. Minerva slept in her room for the last time as a single woman. She had fallen asleep watching the stars remembering their engagement. Her Mother came into the room as she slept and laid a tray down on the bed. She went to wake Minerva up. "Minerva it's the big day lass, come on get up and eat yer breakfast". As her daughter woke she went and opened the large sash windows letting the sea smell wash into the room. Minerva went to get out of bed not noticing the tray on the bed. As she got up there was a horrible crashing as the tea pot and saucer split into several pieces. " Oh Ma I'm so sorry…I… wait let me". Minerva had stood stunned before bending down to pick up the fragments of china.

"Stop! Let me get it Minerva, it's your wedding day". Her mother said it calmly and pulled out her wand. She pointed at the little pile of pieces and the two watched as the tea pot set came back together. She picked up the milk jug, " I'll have to get more milk. You can clean up the rest I think." Minerva shook her head, laughing at how much of a klutz she was. Her stomach had begun to wrap into a thick knot. She knew that this was normal, everyone gets nervous before their wedding right?

Albus woke up smiling. His brother came in asking if he was ready for hell. He was convinced though that his life would be perfect. Minerva knew him better than even he did possibly and was the only person who understood how he had felt about Grindelwald. His brother wouldn't have been here if she hadn't tried to patch things up. Albus knew that Abe hadn't completely forgiven him but he was happy for his brother. He decided to head down and get some breakfast. Minerva's brothers were waiting for him. Her oldest brother was to give her away. He was reading the daily prophet as Albus came in. The other one was shining a pair of shoes. Both turned to look at Albus and he soon realised that this was the talk he had been dreading.

Minerva sat there as her mother brushed out her raven locks for the last time. "I remember doing this when you were a bairn. There was so much of it then that we would play peekaboo do you remember?" Her mother was smiling in the mirror at her but Minerva burst into tears.

"Ohhh Ma I'm scared. I don't want to get married." Minerva now had her elbows up on the table her face in her arms. Her mother had never seen her collected daughter cry like this. "Och wheest there's nothing to be scared of, every girl gets nervous on her big day, Albus is a fine lad. Your father even said so and he knew what made someone fine. Syne you'll be married and these doubts will be gone." Her mother could tell that Minerva had the same doubts that she had once had. Minerva began to dry her tears, her mother picking up where she had left of with her hair. The dress was just behind her mother's reflection in the mirror. Poppy's dress was next to it- it was a beautiful green that Minerva adored- Poppy however wasn't quite so keen on it. She had three hours to put on her dress and fix her hair. Albus had asked for her to wear her hair down. She was going to pin some of it up, not much but just a little bit. She also had a deep sapphire brooch that belonged to the original Minerva and was to go the front of her dress. "You'll look fair bonnie lass". Her Mother said as the finishing touches were made to the bride. Poppy stood beside her, tears beginning to form. She smiled at Minerva's reflection and Minerva for the first time all day smiled back.

Albus could still picture the way Minerva looked as she walked down the aisle. Her brother wearing his tartan kilt and full dress had made him smile. Minerva's bridesmaid Poppy had made him smile. Minerva though had made him want to sing for joy. Her eyes were framed perfectly by her raven locks and her dress fitted in all the right places. When she looked up at him he knew that this was the right choice. She glided past the thirty guests before taking his hand. As she came nearer Minerva's nerves disappeared as Albus's smile reassured her that this was the right decision for her.

"Would you like a dance professor McGonagall?" Albus took his new wife's hand. "Of course professor Dumbledore- it would be my pleasure." She laughed a rich content laugh as he swung her onto the dance floor. She knew that tonight would be one of the biggest of her life. She thought of the scars from fights during her time as an auror. He would see her completely naked and see all of her tokens from enemies. She leaned into rest her head on his shoulder. His beard tickled her chin. "Minerva whatever are you thinking about?"

"Tonight". She gave him a flirtatious smile as his eyes grew wide. "Well first my dear I have a surprise." Albus gave a click of his fingers. In flew Rolanda Hooch and her old quiditch flying friends. They began to dive and twist their way around the tent. Rolanda gave her old friend a quick wink before speeding out the tent to set off the final entertainment. There was suddenly a roar as fireworks were set off by the dozen. Albus held his wife close as he saw her face light up with every bang and woosh. Rolanda came down to land. She had been one of Minerva's best friends at school however the two had lost touch after she made it into the women's national team. She ran over to Minerva. "Min! Look at you- married and a teacher at Hogwarts. Where did all those years go." She was looking at Minerva's face now seeing how kind those years had been. Although she had lost people her face had few tell-tale lines. "I just don't know how you got here- I didn't organise it. I would have had you as a bridesmaid. Pom did the flowers- she didn't want to be my bridesmaid. I have so much to tell you!" She hugged Ro again. Albus watching their reunion cleared his throat. Both turned and Minerva realised that her abandonment of her husband may have been unfair after all it was their wedding day. "So I take it that you haven't had time to tell Minerva your big news?" Minerva spun round staring at Albus could finish he was cut off by Minerva's screaming. She had grabbed hold of Rolanda so hard that she almost fell over. By the time that Minerva, Rolanda, Poppy and Pomona had calmed down it was time for the cutting of the cake.

As the party carried on into the night Minerva took Albus by the hand and led him out to look at the stars. "They're looking down on us and smiling, darling". Minerva looked up and saw that every star had come out in their very brightest outfits. "No matter where I am Minerva the stars will always be the same- remember that". She saw the look of sadness on his face and cupped his chin with her delicate hands and kissed like she didn't ever want to let go- truth be told she didn't. Suddenly they heard another round of the gay gordons starting and hurried to take their place on the dance floor.

They left soon after to commence one of the most important nights of their lives. Albus carried up Minerva in her satin green leaving robes kicking open the door to their bedroom before gently laying her on the bed. She took out her wand and changed into a saucy green corset set. Albus began to delicately kiss her as he cast silencing charms and locked the door tightly shut with his wand. When they reappeared the next morning it was plain to see how great their night together had been and everyone hoped their happiness could last….

Sorry this chapter has taken more time- just wanted to get it right.


	5. Chapter 5

December 1972

Life had begun to settle for the newlyweds. They lived as planned in their own quarters during term time and would still have their daily chess matches. Minerva had also started to have her friends over for a girlie night every couple of weeks. Albus joked that they were worse than the marauders sometimes. They still appeared to the pupils as best friends and they intended to keep it that way. The staff did not all know due to Minerva putting her foot down. Only those who had attended the wedding knew. She was sitting marking essays just before lunch pondering all of this, playing with her wedding ring. The first snow had arrived the day before and she was looking forward to Christmas this year. She would have to find out who was staying from her house this year soon. She picked back up her quill and continued to mark Peter's essay. That awful wave of sickness felt like it was returning. It was the first time in years she had caught any bugs from the students. She knew that Albus would want her to go see poppy about it. It was nothing though. It had to be nothing.

That night as Albus waited for his wife in his chambers he thought of a way to say how concerned he was. She rarely got ill and maybe she should just get a quick potion to stop her being sick. She arrived flushed from her quick pace along the cool corridors and flopped down into her usual armchair by the fire. He got up and stood behind her his hands resting gently on her shoulders. "Minerva will you not satisfy an old man and go see Poppy? I really am worried about you". The concern in his voice touched her and she sighed before agreeing but saying something about not being off work. He chuckled and went back to his seat content to watch her work and read his copy of transfiguration times.

Poppy was relieved to get the note from Albus saying that her friend had agreed to see her. They had discussed Minerva being sick but poppy said she couldn't be sure what it was without talking to Minerva first. So she prepared everything for that before heading down to Dinner. Albus had, after the night before and his wife's agreement, put out all of her favourite foods for dinner. To make sure she knew why he was doing it he slipped her a little note. When she read it the sparkle slipped from her eyes for a moment before she tasted some of the food. She was glowing and it wasn't just Albus who noticed it. Pomona, Rolanda and Poppy all saw it. All three couldn't help but feel a little jealous of their friend. She was so loved.

Albus let her walk to the infirmary by herself. Poppy smiled as she walked in. before she could say anything though Minerva raised her hand to stop her. "Just please get it over with". Poppy began to cast a diagnostic spell looking for the usual winter vomiting bug. It came back clear. Minerva gulped. "Min, when was your last period?" She could tell by the look on her friends face that she was late but she had to check how late. "s.s.s…six weeks ago" Minerva was struggling to control her voice as Poppy did her second diagnostic spell. "Well it looks like you're going to have to keep something else a secret." Minerva began to sob and turned away from Poppy. "Minerva why on earth are you so upset? Albus will be thrilled and I know some concealment charms- no one will have to know." Minerva was shaking her head. "We can't have a child Poppy it's mad. With riddle and how on earth could we bring one up in Hogwarts. It's too dangerous. We used protection I don't understand how this could have happe..." She stopped for a moment remembering their spontaneous night four weeks ago" She gulped again. "Minerva, you and Albus will make it work. I promise and anyway what would be so wrong with bringing a child up in Hogwarts?" Poppy saw that she was fighting a losing battle. "Go tell Albus. He's been worried sick about you; maybe he can reassure you better. Oh and you'll need to come back for a proper check-up soon". Minerva was already halfway through the door, her eyes dry. She walked as quickly as she could to the headmaster's office. She entered without knocking and was about to speak just as she noticed the minister of magic deep in conversation with Albus. He looked up. "Professor McGonagall, what a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you in some time. You're well I hope?" The minister was obviously trying to politely get her to leave. "Yes it is indeed. Yes minister in great health. I will leave you two gentlemen to carry on your discussion." She left before Albus could stop her. He slumped back in his chair and continued to give the minister advice.

Minerva sat on her bed, her hands resting on her flat stomach. She knew that Albus would want to hear her news but it would simply have to wait. She looked over to the clock and saw it wasn't even half seven yet. The night was beautifully clear. She quietly went to her door and transformed as soon as she was out of it. She ran down to the lake her tail in between her legs. Albus finally managed to get the minister to leave. As soon as he was away on the floo network he used it to call Minerva. He looked into her rooms and saw nothing. Then her office and classroom, both nothing. He wondered where she could be. Then he looked out to her favourite spot and grabbed two cloaks before hurrying down to see her.

She had been sitting there for half an hour and was beginning to feel rather cold. She saw a figure approaching her. She ran to hide in between the rushes. The wizard appeared gently calling her name. She stayed hidden. His voice had a slight edge of panic to it but for those who didn't know him would have never guessed. "Minerva, please come out sweetheart. I tried to get him away as quickly as I could. Please come out. I know you're here." As if on cue the tabby gave a little sneeze and Albus spun around to see it sitting there watching him. He scooped it up wrapped the spare cloak around it. "Come on let's get you warm in front of the fire". The cat began to purr and Albus instantly calmed.

"Minerva you can tell me whatever it is. I will support you with whatever it is". His eyes were pleading with hers as for the fourth time she struggled to get the words out. "Albus…I'..I'm.. We're going to have a baby". She had managed it finally and the look of joy that spread across his face warmed her up more than the fire had. "Min, really? This is fantastic. Our baby. I…I..never thought we would be able to." Her face began to crumple. "But riddle. And raising a baby at Hogwarts is impossible. We would have to give it up for its safety or obliva.t.…" For the second time that day she began to cry. Albus knelt down facing her picking up her hands before gently stroking her face. "Minerva we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now we're going to have a baby and that's all I want you to remember. She began to smile and picked up his hand and placed one gentle kiss on it. "Yes you're right. It's just the hormones kicking in already. I've never cried this much in one day".

The next few weeks flew by. The baby would be born in early August- perfect timing. Christmas came and went along with New Year. School had been back for two weeks when Minerva was teaching her 1st year Gryffindor's and slytherins. James and Sirius were currently being lectured about the inappropriateness of their conversation. She saw the Snape boy snicker as she bore into them. Just as she was about to dock 25 points from Gryffindor each she felt a spasm in her back. She carried on not before feeling it move across her stomach as if it were a…..no it couldn't be. She told them to sit down before she took any more points of them and she also returned to her seat. She felt it again as she sat down but it was now covering her stomach and was painful. She watched her class reading through their textbooks. Only 5 more minutes anyway. She waited until a minute before the end before dismissing the class. They whooped as she sent them away early and with no homework. She told all of them to return to their dormitories as she ran to the infirmary. Poppy was attending to a student as Minerva came in. The look on her friends face told her it was serious. She had had to stop to grab the wall as she ran to the infirmary the pain enough to confirm her worst fears.

Poppy sent a quick note to Albus telling him to arrange cover for transfiguration as she ushered Minerva into the private room connecting to her office. She let out of a small groan as she lay on the bed. Poppy trying to comfort her as tears slowly fell.

Albus didn't have to do much to get Rolanda to cover for her friend. She also promised to get Pomona to help. He was able to get to the infirmary as soon as possible. Poppy asked him to wait in her office while the healer from St. Mungos helped her with Minerva. It gave him time to think. When poppy took him into to see his wife, she looked well like she had died. She was lying facing the window and her heart could almost be heard breaking. He came to her back and began to rub soothing circles over and over trying to stem her crying. They sat like this for several hours. Albus watched his wife age suddenly as she cried for her baby, for their baby.


	6. Chapter 6

**This was the hardest chapter to write and type up. Really hope yous enjoy it.**

August 1973

Minerva was sitting next to Albus as he headed the last order meeting before they returned to Hogwarts for the new school year. They were just wrapping up and she had packed everything up for their return to the school the next day. It had been strange spending her summer doing order work. Her due date had gone by with few tears. Albus had remembered though and surprised her with flowers. Although he acted like a child most of the time he had the amazing quality of caring and treating her unlike any other man she had ever met. It may well have had something to do with her second miscarriage that she suffered in May. The pregnancy had lasted only six weeks. She had been far more cautious that time avoiding transforming into her animagus and making sure she took care of herself.

Albus looked over to his deputy. "I d believe that riddle is in possession of a diary that belonged to grindlewald, I have a strong suspicion that this acting as his inspiration. For those of you who did not fight grindlewald and his followers let me warn you of the severity of some of his spells. He nearly created a fourth unforgivable curse, if any of these are in the book then you will need to have your wits as sharp as possible. Now on a lighter note, Molly? I believe that dinner is ready?"

Minerva looked around the table smiling as everyone wolfed down their food. Molly had come to sit beside her holding baby Bill. It was no longer as hard to look at him as it had when he had arrived at the start of the summer reminding Minerva so much of the baby she had lost. However he was a definite Weasley and had proved great entertainment whilst the order was at the Dumbledores family home. As Albus was head of the order it made sense to make it their headquarters. She only resented one thing about everyone being there at the manor. It was the lack of her and Albus time. During term they were separated for most of the week as they both had to spend most of the night in their respected rooms. The summer should have been about couple time and although she desperately wanted to defeat Tom Riddle the prospects of sacrificing her marriage seemed unfair. The two miscarriages had alas had a major affect on their time together. After so many absences they had had to tell the staff. Minerva hated the pity that she received but Albus kept saying that they were only being nice. However Many of them had just been trying to be nice. So had many of the students. They all thought that she had had the flu but most would say welcome back or ask her if she was feeling better. It cheered her spirits no end. She was broken from this train of thought by Albus once again- "So now if you bide me and Minerva goodnight we must go and get a decent nights sleep, tomorrow is the day we all have to return to the castle. Of course weekend order meetings and emergency ones will be held here. Now goodnight all."

The next few weeks flew by an Minerva settled back into her teaching routine. She was being watched over by Albus and Poppy keen to make sure if she got pregnant again there would be no problems. Albus felt like Minerva had aged a decade over the past year. He knew that she now wanted a baby more than she had ever before. He and Poppy had discussed what the causes fr her miscarriages could have been. "Well Albus her transformations probably caused the first and well remember her brother was killed just before her second. That could have easily been stimulus, she was devastated. If she gets pregnant again Albus take her out of the loop a bit." Poppy bit her lip apprehensively. "She won't be happy but she can't get stressed imagine what it would do to her if she lost another one." They both stood for a moment considering the harsh image of her sobbing over her loss.

Two weeks before her birthday Minerva got the present she had been hoping for. The morning was started by her running to the toilet to empty her stomach. She felt triumphant as she walked down to breakfast that morning and went straight to her diet of plain toast and water. Albus noticed this and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Poppy saw it too and gave her a knowing look. Minerva's smiling had also been noticed by the pupils and staff alike. None could have guessed that the headmaster was involved or that she had caught the "flu" again. Poppy left a small note on the transfiguration professors desk on the way back to her own office.

Minerva nearly ran to the infirmary after dinner. Poppy had no pupils in for once and she gave her friend a matron like glare. "And what can I do for you Professor?" Poppy smiled as Minerva laughed and held out her and held out her hand ready for the first part of the test. Five minutes later and the vial had begun to give off the pink positive glow that had been hoping for. "Well congratulations. Now keep up your vitamins and I want weekly check ups this time. I also think you should go to St. Mungos as well. It's up to you but I think considering your track record it may well be a good idea. Also try to avoid stress, it seems to plague you or follow you like a lost cat and no transforming either. Everything said I think your baby should arrive around the end of June. Now go tell your husband and I'll see you this time next week. " She laughed as her friend abandoned her professional mannerisms for a moment before she called "Goodnight Professor McGonagall." Minerva slowed her pace and improved her posture. Albus was waiting for her.

The Halloween festivities passed quickly as Hogwarts was suddenly preparing for Christmas. Minerva's morning sickness was at it's worst. The baby had already taken away her chances of transfiguring into a cat but it was also starting to take away some of her animagus's better traits. She was far clumsier and she had lost the simple grace she had before. She was proud however that she hadn't missed one breakfast. She had been getting tired a lot faster and was sleeping in far later than she usually did as well as falling asleep early. Albus had been trying to make things easier for her by doing some of her marking when she fell asleep during one of their chess matches however it took her double the time. He marked them well enough but it was the difference in his handwriting to Minervas and she knew that some of her more eagle eyed pupils would see the difference. So she gently removed the red ink and remarked them. Their chess matches were also completely gone. Albus was happy as long as the baby was happy. Both she and Albus were excited for Christmas. Poopy had given Minerva her due date as the 25th of June. She said that after the third month then Minerva should be in the all clear. So if all went well this would be the best Christmas she had ever had.

Christmas Eve came like the year before. There were few students at the castle and Minerva dn Albus took the time to be with each other staying in his quarters. All was well that night in Hogwarts and Minerva lay with Albus's arm draped over her. She was rubbing her now slightly bloated stomach whispering to the child inside it when she felt a flutter. She caught her breath scared for a moment but this was replaced by the idea that it was something more, something extraordinary. She would ask poppy at the next appointment and tell Albus the next day. She woke up in the same position as the night before as she looked into the twin sapphires of her husband gazing down at her. She smiled a sudden weight lifting and a feeling of utter joy. Albus had begun to stroke her arm as she woke up hearing her give a content purr. "Ahh my dear I have missed these little traits of yours." She opened her eyes quickly giving him a glorious green stare. "Enough of that professor- now what was my reward for reaching my target?" Before he could reply however she had darted out of the bed heading straight for her usual spot in front of the toilet. The hope that morning sickness would instantly disappear at three months was gone and that morning it was particulary bad. Albus came over and held her hair away and rubbed her back. Once she had leant back against the bath giving a small moan he stood up, offering his hand. "Now Minerva if your stomach has calmed down then we can get you your reward in the living room." She gave a sheepish smile and heaved herself up, looking forward to seeing what Albus had done with Christmas this year.

The living room was decorated in reds and golds. The tree glittered softly as charmed phoenixes chased miniature tabby cats and vice versa. Below it a train ran each of it's little trucks filled with Albus's favourite sweets. Minerva loved it. She sat down In her usual wing back chair seeing that Albus had ordered her a pot of tea. He handed her the biggest present first. Out from the wrappings fell a beautiful green tartan travelling cloak. It was soft and instantly warm to the touch. She then directed him to his pile of and each began to ope their gifts. Albus received a new set of rainbow robes. The robes were covered in hundreds of tiny stars. He planned to wear them to the feast that day. Her next gift was a little box. Inside were two lion rings. They were both silver with stones set into them. There was one that was completely green and another that was both green and blue. The second one had an inscription of "for baby". "Oh Albus it's beautiful." Minerva was stroking them delicately as if they were someone else's. "Minerva I have the third ring." He twinkled a lion that was blue. She smiled and handed him his next gift. He was just as delighted as she had been with his three pairs of socks. They carried on with each receiving their respected favourite sweet and a book each. Minerva presented Albus with the personal diaries of Merlin, a book that he had been trying to find for the last forty years. He gave her a book of fairy tales and folklore.  
>Her final gift was telling him about what she had felt the night before. His face exploded with delight when she told him that she was sure it was the baby and she squealed as he picked her up swinging her around. "Put me down Albus!"<p>

They were both dressed for lunch within a couple of hours. As they entered the great hall it was evident how much fun the students had been having. The marauders were all there without peter following them around like a lost puppy and it improved their moods greatly. Both Albus and Minerva disapproved of the groups antics but they were all good Gryffindors at heart. They paid little attention to the group happily consumed in happiness. The meal was a roaring success , the food delicious and everyone enjoyed each others company.

Minerva's mother came to visit just after Christmas. Her appointment with poppy had been interesting- her friends face when she had told her about feeling th baby move. "That's a little early for your first pregnancy but it isn't unheard of. I suppose it was a nice little Christmas present." Poppy was happy, it was a good sign. "So has your morning sickness stopped yet?"  
>"Yes and no. The last few mornings have been better. Christmas morning was horrendous and I got it last night so suddenly. Poor Albus nearly jumped out of his skin when I ran off. I'm still getting tired but I guess it means Albus and I will see each other less. I don't think it's time for any charms yet, my robes will hide it for a bit longer will they not?"<br>"Oh yes I think we could go three or four months without any intervention, the baby seems to be sitting high underneath your ribs." She was gently prodding her friend's stomach. "Now you will need to decided when you want to stop working." She could see the tears of frustration welling in her eyes. "Minerva you will have to stop working at some point. Now you could stop at the Easter holidays? Albus could get a supply in and say you had to attend to urgent family matters or something. You cannot keep working without putting undue strain on you and the baby. It may well be the 1970s but Albus still has some rights over your maternity leave."  
>"That is a load of bureaucratic pish. I will not abandon my students poppy until I am unfit to teach, do you hear me. I will not have you or Albus trying to remove unless there is a proper reason for me to not teach. Your scheming is perfectly childish. See you next week!" She had tears streaming down her face as she marched back off to her quarters, thankfully she didn't meet a soul in the deserted corridors. She also didn't hear poppy sigh as she worried about her friend's stubborn streak.<p>

So the baby had already moved but it didn't kick until the first week in February. Minerva was just about to start lecturing James Potter on his appalling handwriting when she felt a strong thump on the inside of her stomach she hunched over slightly and put a hand to her stomach instinctively. She had forgotten about the teenagers who were now giving her questioning looks as she corrected her posture and carried on. AS she sat down at her desk the baby gave another little kick. She smiled to herself carrying with marking her fourth year essays. Once the classes had finished she made her way upto her office deciding to send a quick patronus to Albus informing him of how clever his son was. She had since the start of her pregnancy been convinced that the baby was a boy. Poppy had offered to do the ring spell but she said that Albus wanted it to be a surprise. That night she went to Albus's quarters instead of her own. They didn't play chess but they spent the evening cooing over Minerva's stomach waiting for the baby to move. She had waited until her back became too sore and she knew that she would need to get some rest soon. As she staggered up she turned to her husband giving him a dangerous look. "Is it true that you and Poppy are trying to trick me into maternity leave early?"  
>"Now whatever would make you think that my dear?" He had heard from Poppy about Minerva's last appointment and knew too tread carefully. "We just don't want you to overdo it but until you feel unable to work then I see no reason why I should stop you." His eyes were twinkling and her glare quickly melted. She came and sat back down next to him not quite ready to leave.<br>"Now dear I also have to talk to you about announcing it to the staff. They need to know soon Minerva. In fact knowing some of the gossips among them I wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't already guessed but I think we should say ourselves don't you?" He had lifted up her chin with this last remark poised for a kiss. She nodded before turning her gaze back to the fire as Albus placed a kiss on her forehead.

Not long after that night Minervas back began to play up. The baby's kicking had aggravated an old quidditch injury. It meant that even if she was exhausted she would pace back and forth in the hope to relive some of the discomfort and get into a better position. One night whilst pacing in her office she felt a twinge. It was a small one not like a period pin but it snaked across her stomach. For a moment she suspected the baby but when it happened a second time then a third time she decided to get poppy and Albus. Poppy was awoken by Minerva's patronus and flooed over to her office immediately. Albus was away though and had decided to not tell Minerva in hope to stop her worrying. However he sent Fauwkes with a note.

Darling,  
>I'm sorry but I'm away on "business". If you really need me send fauwkes back with a note, if not see you on Saturday.<br>Yours Albus

Poppy quickly examined her. "Oh Minerva they were only Braxton hicks- practice contractions. You'll probably get some more before the birth. Anything stronger than what you had tonight, call me immediately otherwise I suggest you go back to bed- you look exhausted dear."

The Saturday after Minerva called poppy she and Albus were at St Mungos for a check up. The healer an ex-pupil of theirs, Pontilus was happy with Minerva's process. "nice little bump coming on, of course it's rather high under your chest which may explain your shortness of breath recently. So you're six months now?" Minerva nodded. "I would suggest plenty of rest at the weekends if you plan to keep teaching. There's no reason why you couldn't make it to early June but if I remember correctly your workload was always rather hectic so maybe think about reducing it if at all possible. Now is there anything else you would like to know about?"

"Concealment charms. We're hoping to keep the pregnancy a secret from certain people."

"Yes madam Pomfrey told me a couple of months ago. There is a simple one that will hide the baby and mean that people will not even suspect it. Your robes have been doing a marvellous job but I suggest using it from now on. The incantation is absondere infans. Now if that's everything I shall see you in four weeks."

As spring blossomed into summer Minerva's body changed quickly and by the end of April an obvious bump had developed however no student seemed to notice. She noticed though as her back ached more and the baby played havoc with her bladder. The only upside was that she hadn't been sick in weeks. The last incident had been short a quick dash to the toilets between classes. That was in February. The younger years exams came first and so two weeks before they started she was checking that her second years could change the gecko into a wallet practical. She had been getting twinges all day, her back was killing her and she felt like her bladder was going to explode. She ignored all of it though knowing that there was only fifteen minutes left. She rocked on her heels in an attempt to alleviate the pressure in her back, the Braxton hicks were starting to get on her nerves. However the lure of a warm bath lead her to only giving the first years I roll of parchment on the importance of having happy geckos. They rushed out of the class Minerva sinking into her chair letting out a little sigh, stroking her belly. The baby gave a sharp kick. "Oh bairn there's no need for that. She suddenly felt dizzy her head spinning slightly. She rested her head in her hands for a minute. She had had several of these little headaches over the past couple of weeks but they usually passed leaving her reeling for a moment before she could continue. This one however didn't leave. The baby gave a very hard kick again and again. "That's quite enough bairn." She rubbed her stomach trying to calm the baby down. The kicks stopped for a moment before they came again, like a wave. Minerva still disorientated knew that it wasn't right. She tried to stand up struggling to get past her desk. She knew she had to get poppy and Albus. She sat back down to try to steady her mind on her magic. She tried to send a patronus several times but just as it was ready a pain tore at her body. She was aware of the tears falling down her cheeks in pain and frustration. The only other thing was to call for fauwkes. She called for him clear as she could when she suddenly felt something wet gushing down her legs. "Oh no, no not now, not here", she stood up fighting the dizziness staggering over to the fireplace. The pain had intensified though and with the next one she felt like a white hot sword was being dragged across her. It seemed like hours before Albus and Poppy arrived at her door.

Albus sank to his wife's side when he saw her. Her eyes glassy and her mouth opened as she struggled to fight a scream. He also saw the blood at her feet. She was sobbing into him then as the contraction passed and kept saying "My baby's gone Albus, I've lost my baby." He stroked her back hoping that poppy would hurry. Poppy was only along the corridor though and she rushed into the room seeing her friend fighting to keep consciousness as Albus held onto her desperately calling her name, she barely had time to react. "She needs to go to St. Mungos NOW Albus."

He nodded gravely and helped poppy levitate her towards the floo. "Now if you carry her and I'll be right behind you."

Minerva was out by the time they reached St. Mungos delivery room. Albus was kept outside waiting to hear anything. Poppy had gone in and was there as the healers first brought Minerva round to deliver the baby. They had decided that this was the best option as she was so far progressed. When Albus heard her scream, his face went white. His paternal grandmother had died in childbirth and the thought of losing his wife terrified him, even more than the prospects of losing their child. He saw the door whir open and several healers race with a small cot to intensive care. Poppy came out not far behind them with Pontilus. "Mr Dumbledore? Your wife is recovering in there but before I can let you into see her I have to explain the situation to you."

"The situation?" Albus looked first at the healer and then at Poppy. She was fighting back tears and kept her head down.

"Your son's heart is weak. Whether it would have always been weak I do not know. It was probably exasperated by the premature delivery though. Our finest healers are working on him, if there's anything that we can do then it will be done."

"I see. Have you told my wife any of this? What about her condition?"

"No, we decided to not tell her yet. I believe your son's birth was brought on by the combination of your magic. Sometimes magic is not compatible and it results in incidents such as this. Your wife will be fine now, you can go in and see her."

Albus walked into the room seeing Minerva's bed next to the window. She had her back turned away from him and he could hear her quiet sobs. He walked over settling down beside her. As his hand reached out to stroke her back she turned to face him. He saw that she had already decided the fate of their baby by the look in her eyes. They were looking at him for reassurance and he gave her a weak smile before looking out over muggle London. They sat like this just waiting Albus holding her hand hoping that with the sun there would be good news.

Poppy came in a couple of hours later. Minerva had fallen asleep she motioned for Albus to come out with her. "I'm sorry Albus", she said as she closed the door. "He's just too little." She had begun to cry and Albus patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry but I wish there was something more I could say. They're bringing him up for you and Minerva to meet him. Can you tell her or do you need me to?"

"I'll tell her. I think she already knows Poppy. You have nothing to be sorry for. Life is unfair and that's that." With that he went into the room knowing that he would break his wife's heart.

Brian Malcolm Athian Dumbledore died 47 minutes after his mother first held him. He had inherited his father's eyes and he had some black fuzz that was rival to Minerva's ebony locks. He opened his eyes just once and saw the love and happiness that would have filled his life. Minerva watched as Albus's blue eyes began to sparkle not for joy but for the tears that were looming. She looked at their only child and then Albus knowing that enough was enough. The heartache of a miscarriage was of no comparison to the feeling of lose when she had felt her baby clasp it's finger around her pinky or felt him move slightly. The moment where his little heart was finally beaten would forever be imprinted on her mind. His finger was still curled around hers and his body still warm and soft. She knew she would never love someone or something as much as she loved him. Not even Albus. Her thoughts then turned to her selfish determination that probably cost him his life. As she looked down at him she knew part of her had died along with him.

They sat there as a family for two hours admiring every little detail. Soon however Poppy was forced to come back to her spot beside Minerva. "I wish I didn't have to do this but the baby needs to be weighed and his certificates filled out. Before the healers take him would you like some photos? Minerva sat holding the ignoring them, it was Albus who spoke up. "We took all the photos we need. After all why have a pensive?" Poppy turned back to Minerva. "It's time to let go Min. I'm so sorry that I have to do this. I wish I didn't." Poppy looked as if she could cry again but her resolve was firm. Minerva nodded softly before gently stroking her baby's cheek one last time. She lay a gentle kiss on his forehead. Poppy reached down to take him but before she could Minerva raised a hand. She wrapped him up in the blanket a little more before carefully handing him to Poppy. Poppy looked down at the tiny boy in her arms and walked away swiftly knowing that she had to let Minerva grieve. Albus just sat beside her and held her hand- unsure of what to do next.

Four weeks after she lost her son Minerva returned to work. The school had been told that she had contracted a severe form of dragon pox and was being treated at St Mungos. Her classes saw a major change in their teacher though. She still was a good teacher but she had lost her special sparkle. She barely spoke to anyone except fauwkes. Feasts were especially awkward as the professor would leave as soon as she could. It was after the final exam though that she finally broke the habit. One of her favourites- although she rarely admitted it- Lily Evans came to her study. "Excuse me professor I um wanted to return this book on Love's mysterious uses." The professor had ga surprise when had knocked at the door. "That's quite alright Lily." It was stranger for her to address her by her first name but the fourth year was a joy to teach." I assume that it interesting?" She gently took the book from the girls hand.

"Oh yes professor very much so. I umm suppose I should be getting back to my dormitory." She nodded as Lily made her escape down towards the Gryffindor tower. As Minerva closed her door a small envelope fell from the middle of the book. As she bent down to pick it up she saw that it was addressed to her. She pondered for a moment before deciding to open it. When she saw what was inside her heart gave a jump. She smiled and said aloud "Wait till I see that girl." For inside the card was the most heart warming site she had seen in a long time. The card had been signed by all of her house and lily's message of;

"We all miss you professor. Get better soon- the marauders need you- we all need you!"

She held the card close to her chest and vowed to not only change her lousy attitude but to say thank you to not only lily but everyone who had tried to make her feel better.

**I tried to warn you. Im sorry but they can't have kids- they simply can't. The next few chapters are shorter before they beef up a bit. There will be a bit of a delay til the next chapter is up – far too much coursework needing doing! **


	7. Chapter 7

July 1979

"James and Lily, who would have thought it." Minerva chuckled at Albus expression as he read the card. "I only hope their careful though. They're doing great work for the order but you know how loudly their broad casting their views on Riddle."

Albus sat stroking his chin giving a little nod. He was enjoying a lemon sherbet staring mindlessly into the fire. He was woken from his trance by Minerva, "Albus what on earth is on your mind? You would never guess that we're on holiday."

"Minerva I forgot to tell you early but Molly Weasley gave birth to twins today, identical boys I believe." Minerva's face lit up before it was replaced by a quizzical look. "Albus what is it? I can cope with other people having children Albus." He didn't laugh at her small joke and neither did she as it failed to hide the flashback of when Molly had had Charlie.

"No that's the good news. Her twin brothers died an hour before the boys arrived. Arthur owled me asking for advice." Minerva sank down into the sofa beside him. "Poor Molly." Minerva was incredibly close to Molly as not only had Molly been one of her favourites but the two had spent so much time together in the order. "Yes my dear- I wish this war could be won without any sacrifice but then what would be in the joys of peace?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I would just like to say thank for the reviews I've gotten. The next chapter is longer thank god and due to my holidays will be typed up soon! **

Halloween 1981

Albus sighed as he saw the fireworks erupting over Kent. He had only just gotten hold of Minerva. She was waiting for him at the muggle home. He knew that she would disapprove of such activities when someone who she viewed as a daughter had been killed along with her husband leaving behind their son to carry a horrible burden. There was of course at the very back of Albus's mind the question of whether or not his marriage to Minerva would be revealed after all these dark years. However he had a niggling suspicion that Tom wasn't gone, not for good. He also had that whizzing around in his head. Voldemort had been stopped by something he just didn't know what. Then just as it seemed nothing else could find a place in his head he began to ponder his role in the potters' death. If he had been their secret keeper then none of this would have happened. However it was their choice and he quickly reminded himself of that.

Minerva had been playing over the events of the day for hours as she waited for Albus. She thought too of Lily and James's wedding. Out of every witch she had ever taught Lily was a like a daughter to her. She remembered too the card that Lily had hidden in the book. No one, not even Albus had managed to reach her then and she knew that this time there would be no one to repeat the kind act. Her thought final turned to Harry. Harry, the only baby to have ever stolen her heart like Brian. The only difference between them their eyes. Harry's eyes were Lily's and Brian Albus's. She had spent so much time visiting harry when he e was first born and was lucky enough to see him stand for the first time. However when the family went into t hiding this all stopped. She thought of Sirius black then and how he had betrayed his best friend. Although she had at first wondered why he was placed in Gryffindor he had always proved to be courageous except now. For that she would never forgive him. Thanks to him Lily and James were dead.

"Albus why must we leave harry there?" Minerva's thought back to Harry lying on those wicked muggles' doorstep. She was pulling back the covers with Albus as he replied. "Because of blood wards- do you remember learning about them in defence against the dark arts? They cut them from the curriculum just before Dippet required; I don't know how Lily knew about them."

Minerva suddenly paled. "I do. I gave her a book and it mentioned them." She began to cry softy. "It's my fault."

Albus hadn't seen her cry for years and came around wrapping an arm around her. "Shush, it's not your fault. Lily died for her son and I think that's what saved him. If you hadn't told her then harry may have died too. He wiped her cheek with his thumbs. "You probably saved him Minerva. Now did I tell you why they went into hiding in the first place?"

Minerva shook her head. "Because of Severus Snape. He came and told me. He's been acting as a spy for me in return for one thing." He paused unsure about how well his wife would take it. "A job at Hogwarts. Now Minerva don't give me that look, I trust him and so should you."

He realised that he would be sleeping on the sofa that night after the look Minerva gave him. However it was better than being hexed like the last time he didn't consult her about Hogwarts decisions.


End file.
